I Promise I'll Be Back
by unionsagittarius
Summary: Kamenashi KazuyaxAkanishi Jin.Oneshot.He's always waiting for him to come back. Because he's always coming back. To help him. To set him free. A/N:Ok,so Kame is a slut here.Rated M.


**Ok,so I didn't know where else to post it,so I hope it's ok here...I had written it some time ago,and finally decided to post it^^'**

* * *

Once again, he lies on the bed, on his stomach. His clothes are thrown on the floor. The lights are out.

He spreads his legs and prevents a loud scream when the first thrust comes. He bites his lower lip hard. It bleeds eventually. He can't let a sound escape his lips. Not until he is told to do so. He can't go against the customer.

He clenches the sheets as the man thrusts deeper and deeper. He doesn't try to please the boy, besides, he is the one who must be pleased. The boy doesn't let a sound out of his mouth, until the man finally comes. It hurts. It hurts a lot, but he is used to it. There is no customer that treats him gently. No one.

The man gets up, completely ignoring the fact that he's made the boy bleed. ''You suck.'' He growls. ''You're the worst slut I've ever taken. I'm not paying for such service.''

And then he leaves. The boy slowly sits up, not bothering to wipe his lips that's bleeding, not even the blood on his thighs. He's used to it. He's used to people like that customer. Everyone just fucks him, then complains that he sucked, and leaves without paying.

And as a result, he's not able to find the money and pay to get his freedom. He's trapped in this room, in this brothel, he knows that. No one ever pays him back, no one ever says he's satisfied by him.

He hears the footsteps out of the door and gets up to welcome the next customer with the fake smile he always puts on.

The door opens and the customer enters. The boy is ready to greet him, but no words come out. The customer smiles.

''I promised I would be back Kazuya.''

The boy doesn't speak for a second. He had tried that face from his memory, believing it wouldn't come back, but never succeeded.

The only one who treats him as a human. The only one who doesn't hurt him. The only one who pays him.

''Jin? You…came back?''

''I always do Kazuya. There's no way I'd break my promise.''

Jin moves closer and embraces him. Kazuya hesitates, then puts his arms around his neck.

''I didn't think you would come.'' He whispers.

''I would never leave you, Kazuya. I told you that I'm helping get out of that stinky place.''

''Why do you care so much about me? I'm just a slut…''

''To me, you're more. You're the love of my life and I'm not letting you like this.''

''But Jin, you can't afford it…you don't have the money to help me…''

''That's why I'm working so hard Kazu. I may not be able to pay you the whole amount at once, but I'll pay you little by little. One day I'll set you free, I swear.''

Kazuya smiles bitterly. Jin may not come again soon, but he knows he'll definitely come back. He comes once a month, makes love to him, pays him and promises he'll be back.

And he's always coming back.

''Then let's begin already.'' He murmurs in Jin's ear and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Jin looks down and then his gaze returns to Kazuya's eyes.

''Kazu, you're hurt! Who hurt you?''

''One of the customers. Don't pay attention, I'm used to it.''

''But…I can't do it if you're like that…I'm not gonna hurt you more…''

''You'll hurt me even more if you don't, Jin. You're the only one I want inside me, and I'm willing to pay any price for this. Please, I've missed you so much…''

Jin can't say no to him. He kisses him, parting the boy's lip with his tongue, tasting the blood on his bottom lip. Kazuya takes in the boy's tongue, slowly undoing his pants. He walks backwards, dragging Jin along, and soon they're on the bed, Jin on top of Kazuya.

Jin drops small kisses, then on his torso. ''I wanna kill whoever hurt you.'' He murmurs.

''You can't kill every man that comes in the brothel Jin, I'm sure you know that.'' Kazuya says in respond.

Soon, Jin is naked as well. He kisses Kazuya, stroking his hair as he slowly pushes himself into the slim body.

Kazuya grabs Jin's hair, pressing the boy's face more onto his, trying to prevent a pain a painful moan, but Jin's pulls apart.

''I'm not restraining you Kazuya. You are free to let any sound. You're free to do what you want. I'm not forbidding you to do a thing, you understand me? I'm not like the others Kazu…''

Kazuya's eyes are filled with tears of pleasure, happiness and pain. He puts his legs around Jin's waist, making him bury his cock even deeper. He throw his head back, a loud scream escaping his lips as he finally feels his member getting hard.

''Kazuya…'' Jin chokes out, not being able to hold his own tears. ''Kazuya please, let me stop, I'm hurting you…''

''No.''

''Kazuya…''

''No Jin…just go deeper…''

''You're in pain, Kazu…''

''I can handle it. I f it's you, I can handle it.''

''But you're bleeding…''

''Just start moving Jin!'' Kazuya shouts and Jin surrenders, starting moving in and out, sucking the crook of his neck. Kazuya moans in pleasure, bucking his hips forward. Jin is getting drown in his hot tightness and he feels he's not gonna take in any longer.

''Kazuya…I…I'm…''

''Don't hold it Jin. Just come. Come for me…''

''But…ungh…you…you're not…you're not hard enough…yet…''

''Then come and help me find release later…'' Kazuya moans. His whole body hurts like hell, it's hard to peak, but he's willing to endure everything.

For him.

For Jin.

''Kazuya…'' Jin cries out as he finally comes and Kazuya digs his nails in the boy's flesh, letting out a satisfied moan.

Jin then slowly pulls out and licks all the way form Kazuya's neck to his stomach. His fingers are stroking the inner of the boy's thighs and Kazuya sighs.

''More Jin…please…''

Jin nods and takes the boy's erection in his mouth, his tongue drawing circles around the tip. Kazuya grabs his hair and pulls him closer. The wet warmth drives him crazy and he's getting even harder.

''Jin…I'm…I can't…''

He doesn't have time to finish his sentence, cause the next second, he comes. Jin swallows all of his lover's cum, then quickly returns to his lips. Kazuya kisses him back, until they pull apart and Jin lies down next to him.

''I promise I'll be back next month.''

''I know.''

''I'll pay you. I'll help you.''

''I know.''

''I love you Kazuya.''

''I know. I love you too Jin.''

Then Jin gets up, and takes out some money from his pocket. He leaves it on the floor.

''It's not much.'' He admits and Kazuya smiles.

''It's ok Jin. I know you're not rich.''

''I'll be back, my angel.'' Jin says as he gets dressed.

''I'll be waiting.'' Kazuya replies.

''Don't forget that I love you, ok?''

''I won't. Besides, you're the only one that loves me.''

''Kazuya, please don't forget that I love you. It may look like a love with no future, but I swear that I'll help you get free.''

''Don't worry Jin. I won't forget it. I love you as well.'' Kazuya replies and Jin smiles, opening the door.

''I'm sorry that I'm leaving you…I love you.'' He says as he walks out and closes the door behind him. Kazuya looks at the ceiling.

''I love you Jin.''

He knows a lot of people would say that it's indeed a love with no future. A slut and a poor? No way. But for Jin, Kazuya is not a slut and for Kazuya, Jin is not a poor. And that's why they both believe that in the end they'll manage to be together. Free.

* * *

**Please leave a comment if you like it^^**


End file.
